


When I'm With You, Times Flies By And Stands Still All At Once

by o_WinterQueen_o



Series: (OTP: Our Love is a Dance in the Dark) [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: (OTP: Our Love is a Dance in the Dark), Anniversary, Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Ichigo Is A Sappy Dork, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Relationship Study, inspired by: heavenxpiercing & ivory-insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/pseuds/o_WinterQueen_o
Summary: He glanced away from the hollow’s sleeping form to peer at the clock on his nightstand. [ Tuesday, October 24th, 2017; 11:58 pm ].





	When I'm With You, Times Flies By And Stands Still All At Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleAutumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAutumn/gifts).



> Okay so for once I'm writing fluff. Yes actual fluff. I promise. This is a drabble for Ash to celebrate our Muses' One Year Anniversary!! Holy fuck I can't believe they've made it this far!!! Anyways enjoy!!~

Soft moonlight filtered through the window as Ichigo set down his book to gaze down at his boyfriend’s sleeping form. He smiled tenderly, watching gentle rise and fall of Shiro’s chest for a while. A hand came up to comb lightly through pale locks.

Though Ogihci was always beautiful in his eyes, in the moonlight, he was nothing short of ethereal. The silvery light made it seem as if his pale form was aglow in the dimness. Almost like there was liquid silver flowing beneath his skin rather than blood. He looked perfect, a marble statue carved by an unparalleled artist, given life. Not to mention his eyes, twin rings of molten gold-- fiery in stark contrast to the cool paleness of the rest of him-- that glinted so brightly when they were open.

But, for the moment, they were closed as their owner dozed against his chest.

He shook his head, letting out a brief sigh. There he was again, romanticizing his literal cannibal of a boyfriend far more than necessary. He was probably reading too much Shakespeare lately...

If he said any of that aloud, Shiro would probably laugh at him... Not that he’d mind too much...he really did love Ogihci’s laugh. Still, he didn’t want to say something so foolishly cheesy as that in front of anyone. But in his own head, he would allow it. Allow himself to be as utterly sappy as he damn well pleased because no matter what anyone said and no matter how heartless or cannibalistic his boyfriend was, he could go on for ages about everything that was absolutely beautiful about him. 

Because Ichigo loved him. 

He glanced away from the hollow’s sleeping form to peer at the clock on his nightstand. **[**   _Tuesday, October 24th, 2017; 11:58 pm_ **]**.

Almost time. 

There was a sense of nostalgia welling up within his chest. 

A little over a year ago they’d been in this exact position. He’d just finished reading Wuthering Heights for his literature class as he played with his sleeping hollow’s hair. Ichigo remembered contemplating their relationship back then too. Remembered trying to convince himself that he didn’t like him in _that_ way... That he would have been fine with their odd sort of ‘friendship’. He remembered believing that though he might have had a crush, there was no way Shiro could have ever felt anything similar...

How wrong he was.

A year ago Shiro’s patience finally snapped. A year ago the hollow finally realized there were just some things Ichigo wouldn’t take the hint on. A year ago those chilly hands cupped his face as pale fingers traced over his lips. A year ago...

_**“** I want you...  **”**  
_

_**“**...I want you too.  **”**_  


His stomach fluttered as he thought back on that night... The night he got his boyfriend... Could it have really already been a year since then? Time seemed to have flown by and stood perfectly still at the same time...

He glanced at the clock once more. **[**   _Wednesday, October 25th, 2017; 12:00 am_ **]**.

 **“** I was wrong, y’know...  **”** A soft smile rested on his lips as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.  **“**  It _is_ because I love you...   **”**

Ichigo ran his fingers through Ogihci’s hair once more...  **“** I love you will all my heart... Ogihci... Happy anniversary...  **”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review!!~


End file.
